A Sibling Story
by Here Though You've Forgotten
Summary: Yes, you’ve all read those stories where Jack has a sister. She is a sweet girl who loves to laugh. they love each other and they live happily ever after. But what if she wasnt just some girl what if she was a gang leader who hated Newsies?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dude If I owned Disney would I really be writing fanfiction? No all of my ideas would be turned into Newsies sequels. Only Angel and the Shadows are mine.

The newsies are not the only group of kids and teens who wander the streets of New York. There are other children out there who need to make a living. Newsies in general, have very high morals. As street kids go, newsies have it easy. They have a steady income. While the bulls may harass them now and then, they aren't in huge danger if they get caught. Compared to the other kids, the newsies really do live a fine life.

One of the other groups of kids roaming the streets are not fond of the newsies. They consider the newsies to be obnoxious, kids who don't know real hardships. Sure they may sleep outside once in a while, skip a meal now and then, but newsies are generally given an adequate amount of respect. This group, the newsies Arch-enemies, is called the Shadows.

The Shadows aren't just kids who work and live together. The Shadows is a gang. A gang of Thieves. Thieves of all kinds live and work with the Shadows. The Shadows are very notorious all over New York, but they only operate in Manhattan. The bulls were constantly looking for their hideout. This hideout was known simply as The Dark.

The Newsies and the Shadows had always hates each other, but they had never openly fought. But that was about to change. A young newsie had been killed only a few days ago. A freckled, curly headed kid named Snipeshooter. There was of course, no definite proof that Snipes had died at the hands of a Shadow, but it was common knowledge that no one else, not even the Delancey brothers, whose hate had only grown since the Newsie's strike, would go that far. Not even they would murder an innocent boy.

Snipes had been found in a dark alley, flat on his face, with a bullet in his back. And the newsies were going crazy. Obviously, this made for a very tough situation for Newsie leader Jack Kelly. Jack had two conflicting interests that now needed to be very carefully balanced. Firstly, Jack was angry he had brought Snipes to the lodging house himself, he had cared for the boy, taught him to sell, to play poker, this kid was his friend! Jack wanted revenge. He wanted to teach the Shadows a lesson. But Jack had another interest, and that was holding him back. As much as Jack had a duty to avenge Snipes, he also had a duty to his remaining newsboys.

If Jack said the word, the boys would eagerly go out and wage full fledged war on the Shadows. Unfortunately for the Newsies, If it came to war, they wouldn't last the night. The Shadows were fighters, everyone knew that. Anyone who witnessed a Shadow robbery would be found dead. Shadows worked like a real gang, any enemies found themselves either dead, or running. Everyone knows that you can only run for so long. Whether it's years, months, weeks, or merely days, eventually the Shadows will find you.

So Jack knew, that as much as he wanted to avenge Snipes, he could not go to war. He was not going to sacrifice his other boys, for the memory of one. So Jack had only one choice left. He had to call a meeting. He would speak with the leader of the Shadows, they would see reason, and turn over Snipe's killer. The Newsies would soak Snipe's killer and avenge his death. Oh, how naïve Jack was, if only things had worked out quite that way. You see, there was one option that Jack had failed to consider. What if the leader of The Shadows didn't agree with Jack's plan?

Across town, In a lodging house known as The Dark, Angel, The leader of the Shadows, was preparing to go out. She had received word earlier that week, that Cowboy Kelly, leader of the Manhattan Newsies, wanted to meet with her. Well, not her specifically. No one outside the gang knew that a sixteen-year-old girl led the feared Shadows. Angel smirked, _Well, No one alive_

As her clock struck twelve, Angel covered her face with a black bandanna, and slipped out into the night, her long black hair covering her like a shadow…

* * *

REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: ok for all you sue-happy people out there, I do not own Newsies and am not affiliated with Disney. I do own Angel and the other shadows.

Jack sat on the fire escape of the newsboys lodging house, his good mood ruined. The Shadow was late. Late! For such an important meeting as this! They were discussing a murder, it was an insult to Snipes's memory to be late for this.

Thoroughly agitated, Jack began tapping his shoes on the side of the building. He was soon focused only on playing his favorite song on the bricks with his feet. He had almost achieved his goal, when a hand felt its way to his throat.

Jack had been caught off guard, but he was a good fighter. He turned, and punched upward with all his might, until his hand ached. He waited for a cry of pain, but heard none. Looking around, he saw no sight of his attacker, although he heard the breathing of another. All his courage failed him and he turned to run inside, when a girl stepped into the light of the moon, her hand on her stomach, where Jack's punch had found it's mark.

"You throw a good punch" was her only greeting. The cool hard tone of her voice instantly put Jack on edge. He was quite irritated, for it appeared to him that the Shadow, had not only failed to show up, but had sent some little messenger girl in his place.

Jack turned back to her and sneered, "The Shadow sends me you, a little girl instead of coming himself. Was he afraid? Or did you kill Snipeshooter? I know it was an accident. It was so cruel of your leader to give you up without a fight. The Shadow isn't exactly known for his mercy, but i thought he would at least ask for some kind of payment, Jack yelled his fiery temper getting the best of him.

"You, Cowboy Kelly, are an idiot. You mistake me for some little messenger girl, call the Shadow a coward." The girl stepped further into the light and Jack could finally see the petite girl in front of him, her face covered by a black bandanna, her eyes a rich brown, not unlike his own. "I am The Shadow, and I am no coward. Now remind me why i am here?"

Jack could only stare, his chin nearly dragging on the ground. Inside, his thoughts were racing. _The Shadows, whos leader was known to be an expert thief, and killer, who never let anyone know his true name. This leader, known only as the Shadow, was a girl ? She cant be more than 14!_ Jack worked to hide his astonishment. Maybe there was more to this girl than met the eye.

"Who killed Snipeshooter?" Jack asked. "My Newsies want revenge and they shall get it. Who killed the innocent boy? Hand over the killer, and we will leave you alone."

Angel's features twisted upwards into an amused smirk. "Leave us alone? What would you idiots do anyways? No one can find a shadow if they dont wish to be found. No one can find us in the Dark."

Before Jack could respond, Angel had swung herself over the edge of the fire escape and was starting down the stairs. "See ya around Cowboy!" She called back, then she was gone. Just another shadow on the busy New York streets.

In the Dark, night was the busiest time of day. While many were heading off to bed, others were just now preparing for work. Unlinke the Newsies' lodging house, The Dark was very diverse. Pickpockets worked during the day, weaving their way in and out of marked vendors, shopping ladies, and any one else who happened to be roaming the streets. The more serious thieves, such as bank robbers and jewelry thieves, worked at night.

"Where Da Heck is Angel?" Asked Blade, impatiently, "Ise doin a job foah her, and I still needs an address!" If you didn't know Blade, you might think he was whining, but Blade didn't whine. To suggest such a thing was frankly dangerous. "Shes got a job ta do. She'll be back soon." A tall boy named Top Hat replied lazily. "If all goes well"

"Why wouldn't if go well Top Hat? You know don't ya? What am I sayin, course youse knows. youse her right hand man! Angel tells you everything. What kinda job is it anyways? "Asked Lightfingers, rather nosily. "The silent kind, Top Hat said quietly. "She'll get out fine, if he doesn't scream."

Blade grinned at this, and slipped his trademark knives into his belt and shoe. "Whos the lucky guy den?" Blade asked, obviously amused. "He must be awful special if Angel's doin 'im in herself! Why cant Blade do it? Huh?" Questioned Lightfingers. When Top Hat made no reply, the hazel eyed pick pocked gave up her inquiry and stalked off, tossing her short brown hair over her shoulder. Light knew that she'd get no more answers out of him.

Though Angel told him everything, Top Hat gave out information on a need-to-know basis, and never spoke unless he deemed it necessary.

"Just so long as she gets back in time to give me my directions" said Blade indifferently to Top Hat, who merely shrugged.

Blade was a silencer, the shadows' version of a hit man, and a very very good one. Despite the stereotypes that came with his job, Blade was a nice guy. Slow to anger, and quick to laugh, Blade could find humor in every situation ; a trait that was not always appreciated by his friends.

Though his personality didn't fit the mold of a silencer, Blade sure looked the part. Blade stood an inch shy of six feet, with dark brown hair that hung in his face, hiding his brown eyes from view. Dressed head to toe in black, Blade made a menacing figure, not that it mattered. Blade's victims never saw him if he could help it.

Both Blade and Top Hat were experienced enough to show no sign of surprise, when Angel silently slipped in through a window. Before Blade could open his mouth, Angel handed him a slip pf paper. He grinned eerily, and left. Giving Angel a mock salute as he walked toward the door.

Angel turned to Top Hat and asked where everyone was. He started spilling out names, and various whereabouts of many shadows. "Gypsy, Light, and Tricksy are sleeping. Blade just left, Arson is burning something, Chase is still on the run, Visible is working, and I'm sitting right here.: Angel nodded and flashed him a smile, then turned to leave.

Top Hat stopped her. "How did it go?" Angel frowned and said slowly, "I didn't do it. He's a moron wanting to avenge the death of his kid friend. He's no threat to us, so I left him be." She slipped back out the window and into the night.

Top Hat straightened his hat and headed out, all the while mulling over Angel's words. Something was very odd about her handling of the Newsies' leader. The Shadow's leader certainly wasn't known for her mercy. She wasn't called "The Angel Of Death" for nothing.

))))))))))))))))))))))OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Review please please please!


	3. Chapter 3

1

CH 3

Disclaimer: I am not Disney... wish I was though

Top Hat shrugged off his worries as he slipped through the window of an expensive jewelry store, and pocketed the jewels. He had an easy night ahead of him, with only one job to do. Back at the Dark, Blade had just walked in. He quickly climbed the stairs to the washroom, opened the door with his elbow, and washed the blood from his hands and his knife.

He woke Visible, who was known as a vanisher. It was her job to make bodies "disappear" He gave her a location and she prepared to leave. Throughout the night, the shadows came and went, but by the time morning came, all were sound asleep.

As usual, morning came all too early for the Manhattan newsies. Once roused by Kloppman, most of them were fairly good natured, their spirits lifted by singing and coffe supplied by the nuns. Teasing and heckling, they were a fairly close knit group, and it escaped no one's notice that Jack had managed to sustain a broken hand between the time they fell asleep and the time Kloppman woke them.

Various theories as to how Jack had sustained this mysterious injury were swapped about, ranging from the far fetched, Jack taking on the entire Mafia at once and not only living to tell the tale, but getting away with only a broken hand. There were the silly theories, put out by the younger boys. Tumbler was enthusiastically telling the others how Jack had been trying to Punch Morris, and hit a wall by accident. Les was certain that Jack had fallen off a bunk bed.

By far, the most popular theory regarding Jack's hand was spread by Racetrack. The majority of the older Newsies believed that Jack had gotten a little overly friendly with Sarah in the wee hours of the night. David had allegedly stormed in and challenged Jack to a fight. Jack had agreed, and if Racetrack was to be believed, David had sustained two black eyes, several broken ribs, and was lying unconscious in the alley near his apartment.

Jack kept his mouth closed and let the newsies speculate. For never in a million years would Jack admit the truth. Punching a small girl would look terrible in the eyes of his boys, and explaining that she caught him off guard sure wouldn't help any. The last thing he wanted to share was that he was a coward who picked fights with girls half his size. Jack winced and silently cursed the Shadow as Bumlets wrapped his hand.

Morning in the Dark was an entirely different affair. For starters, no one was allowed to open windows. Dressing and preparing for work was done in almost total silence and darkness. This was done to be kind to the night workers. Seeing as there were only three or sometimes four shadows who worked during the day, letting the nightworkers sleep was a very very good idea. Anyone caught singing and carryinf on like the newsies had to have a deathwish.

All the night workers had come back, with the exception of Visable. Of anyone's her job was the most time consuming. Visible was an odd girl, but who wouldn't be? Visible was a seventeen-year-old girl making a living hiding corpses by moonlight. Odd was definitely in the job description.

On this particular morning there were only three pickpockets setting out from the dark. Gypsy, Lightfingers, and Tricksy. Gypsy was a drifter and named for that trait. Too much time in one place left her feeling restless and irritable. She often stayed for weeks at a time, with friends elsewhere. Tricksy sould distract a rich gentleman or lady, while Gypsy or Light stole their wallet. The scheme was perfect because who would Tricks, only seven years old, of assisstiong in a theft? She played her part well, and kept the three of them from going broke.

Today however, they had a different plan. The three girls donned newsboy caps and hopped in line at the distribution office. While in line, someone began shoving people, and all the newsies were jostled and bumped about. Their good moods evaporated, when each newsie in turn arrived at the front of the line, only to find his pockets completely empty.

In the confusion the three girls had quietly slipped away. Though they were good at their jobs, Jack Kelly, leader of the newsies, noticed their exit. _Shadows, _he thought to himself angrily, _They have to be shadows. No One else would dare…_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: see previous chapter….im too lazy to write a disclaimer A Sibling Story 

Part IV

Their Pockets filled with the Newsie's hard earned coins, Lightfingers, Tricksy and Gypsy found their way to a marketplace. They wove around the people who flocked the streets. Their pockets a bit heavier, and other's a bit lighter, the girls decided it was time for lunch.

They found a vendor with good food that was conveniently out of the wayl with no bulls lurking nearby. Gypsy and Lightfoot wandered aimlessly, staying close to the vendor, but not close enough to attract any attention. Tricksy walked straight up to the sandwich man. He heard the jingle in her pockets, and saw the quality of her dress. Tricksy Blanchard may have been a thief, but Caitlyn Bennet was perfect in every way.

The kindly old gentleman who ran the sandwich stand cheerily asked if she was well, and Tricksy looked down sadly. "No sir. I've lost my mother! I was following her and then she was gone and I cant find her!" The old man was filled with pity for this frightened child. She looked up at him, her big blue eyes filling with tears. "What's your name child? I'll help you find her!" "My name is Ca.. Ca.. Caitlyn, Caitlyn Bennet" Tricksy responded mournfully. While the man was busy consoling Tricksy, Lightfingers and Gypsy put three sandwiches and two apples in Gypsy's bag, and headed off to their meeting place in central park. A moment after Tricksy saw them leave, She yelled "MAMA!" and took off running after some imaginary person, leaving the old man feeling quite pleased with himself.

* * *

In The Newsie's lodging house, everyone was in a dull mood. No one could work, 

Because they had no money to buy papers. Most of these boys wouldn't eat today, some wouldn't have the money for a week or so. Some of the older boys had money saved for occasions such as this but the younger kids had nothing.

Jack in particular, was angry. He was the only newsie who knew what had happened that morning. Well, other newsies knew what happened, but only Jack knew who was responsible. Blink, Race, Mush and the others just thought the girls who stole their money were pickpockets. Only Jack knew they were shadows. First Snipes, now this? Jack knew the shadows had never liked newsies, but why the sudden outburst of hatred? Why now? What had the newsies done? Jack knew he needed to talk to the Shadow again. This time he would be prepared. He'd ask Conlon to get her to come, that kid knew everyone.

* * *

In The Dark, all was quiet. The shades were draw, the lights were off, and the few who were moving didn't speak. The night workers were fast asleep, or most of them anyway. Angel had already woken and was assigning jobs for the night ahead. The shadows picked their own jobs that would support them, but all the shadows had a common duty to do whatever was necessary to keep the group a secret. For the pickpockets, this was rarely needed. For people like Blade, Visible and Angel on the other hand, there was almost always a job. 

Angel, finished writing assignments then went to wake the sleepers. "Almost Dark Shadows! TIME FOR WORK! GETUP GET UP GET UP!" she called a little too cheerfully. She immediately ducked as several pillows; shirts and other random objects flew in her direction. She picked them all up and chucked them toward Blade. No one ever wanted to get near enough to wake him up. He had a tendency to act without thinking when being woken up, and it was a well-known fact that he slept with knives under his pillow.

There was of course, the usual moaning and groaning, but at last all the shadows were awake. 6:00 pm was the usual shadow meeting time. Night workers were expected to be awake, and day timers were supposed to be back in time for the meeting. All of the Shadows who were sleeping, all the pickpockets, and some others, who had been away on more long-term jobs, were present. When all were assembled, the group consisted of, Angel, Top Hat, Blade, Visible, Gypsy, Tricksy, Lightfingers, and Arson. Chase, still running from the cops, was the only one absent. Back from long-term jobs, were Italy, a 17 year old girl who happened to be the daughter of a Mafia boss, Bait, who was very good at bribing people with the jewels that Top Hat stole, and Spot Conlon, who went simply as Brooklyn when among the shadows.

"We have a problem" Spot immediately spoke up. All eyes turned to him but he waited for Angel's approving nod before continuing. "Cowboy's been askin questions. Yer pickpockets wiped theah boys clean dis moahnin. On top of dat little boy getting snuffed, dey think youse got it out foah dem. Moah dan dat, deys comin to me foah help. If I says I wont help dem cuz im scahed a da shadows, me boys ruin dere reputations, and we aint got no moah powah. If I openly sides wit youse, we stahtes a newsie wah and I don't wanna do dat. It also puts youse in dangah of bein found. Da Cowboy wants anodda meetin with youse."

Angel listened intently, inside her stomach was churning with angry thoughts. _Why didn't you kill him when you had the chance? Mercy like that gets people killed, sent to jail, brings down leaders. YOU KNOW THAT what is wrong with you!_ Top Hat spoke up. We can't launch open war on the newsies now, they'll be expectin dat. And we cant kill da Cowboy eidda. He'll be expectin dat too." Angel though about this and then agreed, "We cant kill the Cowboy now, we'll get caught. And besides, he keeps the boys in line, We kill the leader and we have almost two dozen angry boys on our hands. I don't wanna deal with that. …….." Angel paused, considering their options, few though they were. "Wese gotta scare dem. Pick off a few newsies. Not leaders, but close enough to the Cowboy so they's gonna be missed. Maybe a kid or two, shake em, scahe dem enough so dey keep dere mouths closed. Sound good?" When all the shadows nodded, She went on, "Brooklyn youse in chahge of dat. Youse gott figgah out which Kid's Cowboy will miss da most. But don't pick kids that will put im in a rage. Don't pick his family or goilfriend oah sumthin. That will put him in a blind rage, make him staht a full on wah and wese wanna avoid dat."

Spot hesitated a moment before responding, "Ise can do dat. When do youse need ta know?" "Youse got three days," Angel replied.

Switching gears to focus on the night at hand, Angel dished out assignments. "Blade deres a bartender who needs yoah attention. Someone shoulda told da man dat eavesdroppin would get him inta trouble,", Angel smirked and Blade returned the grin. "Italy, I needs ya to take dis lettah to yah fadda. And tell yer uncle Harry dat he can send Chase back, da bulls gave up." Angel nodded and left, throwing her curly black hair over her shoulder. "Dats I guys! go ta woik oah bed oah wherever it is youse go!"

The Dark was soon quiet, the only sound being the chatter coming from Lightfinger's bunk. Downstairs in the room that served them as something akin to a common room, Spot Conlon sat pondering, Which of the Manhattan Newsboys would survive the month, more importantly, Which would not?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dont own Newsies. Duh

AN: sorry its taken so long but as i mentioned in another story, My muse ran away. But i found it so all is good!

A Sibling Story part V

On the outside, Spot Conlon was unshakable. He was firm, steady he knew everyone, could get out of any scrape, could avoid any punishment and commit any crime. But on the inside, Spot doubted. Could he do this? Could he betray his friends? Did he want to? Who mattered more, the Shadows or the Manhattan Newsies?

Well, that was a stupid question. The Shadows were way more important. The Shadows held Spot's life in their hands. No matter how well he watched himself, no matter how many "Boids" he sent out to keep him safe, If Angel wanted him dead Spot Conlon would die. Angel wouldn't kill him of course; she needed him too much. What Angel would do, was take him from Brooklyn and make him a pickpocket, making barely enough to earn his keep, living in the Dark under her watchful eye. Could he risk that? Angel wouldn't kill Spot, surely not, but Spot sure wasn't about to test her.

Who then? Spot knew he had to give Angel a name. It had to be the right name, which would get the desired result. If Spot gave her the next Newsie who picked a fight with Spot, he could get himself, and a lot of other people killed. Spot was going by process of elimination at the moment, to figure out who would stay.

_I cant turn over Crutchy, Picking on the crippled kid would send the Newsies into a rage, they would try to start a war. I cant turn over David, much as id like to.. He's too close to Jack. Bumlets isn't connected enough, neither is Snitch or Itey. What about Slider? Skittery? Mush? Boots? Specs? Dutchy? Snoddy? Pie Eater? Jake? _Spot agonized, names and faces haunting his thoughts. Coming to no decision, he fell into an uneasy sleep, his dreams filled with the good times he had shared with the Manhattan boys.

Spot's pleasant dreams soon turned to nightmares. In his head, he could see the hurt faces of the Newsies when they realized that Spot had betrayed them. He could see his friends clearly, and the hate in their eyes terrified him. Spot screamed and woke, drenched in cold sweat.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Spot agonized over his decision for six days, his Newsies became more and more concerned as he began locking himself in their bunkroom for hours at a time. He knew he had to make a decision but found himself unable to separate facts from his emotions. For Spot who had always been proud of his reputation as a ruthless leader, it was shameful to be so controlled by his emotions.

O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Three weeks after the theft, the Newsies were almost all back on their feet, they were working harder, standing on the streets longer, well past sunset now. They were all a little short of money, but one more week of tightening the belt, and sore throats from yelling more should cure it. The Manhattan boys had let their robbery go, all except one.

Jack Kelly was still angry. He still wanted revenge on the Shadows, but first, he desired an explanation. Jack wanted to know why the Shadows suddenly hated the Newsies much more than before. Why would they kill an innocent boy? Jack didn't understand, and he wanted answers, soon. He had talked to the Conlon kid, pestered him, pressured him, everything short of outright threatening him, but Spot wasn't talking. He had started avoiding Jack and the other Newsies, staying in Brooklyn, and mysteriously disappearing every time Jack came to call.

This was odd for any Newsie, more so for a Newsie leader, but this was just plain strange for Spot Conlon. Spot was known for popping in and out of the other Boroughs, keeping tabs on people, and sticking his nose in everyone else's business. That was one of Spot's ways of keeping control of Brooklyn. Spot Conlon always had a plan. He could plan for things early because no matter what happened, he was one of the first to know. Spot's not caring about Manhattan's feud with one of the most dangerous gangs in the city, was completely out of character.

Something unusual was going on with Spot, and Jack Kelly was determined to find out what.

"Brooklyn! You've had almost three whole weeks to decide. Now give me a name or back out." Angel's brown eyes met Spot's grey ones, the steely resolve in her eyes confirmed Spot's belief that backing out was not even an option. Angel's voice was cold and hard. Spot knew this was his last chance. Either he would give up the names, or face the consequences of breaking a deal with The Shadow, consequences Spot didn't even want to consider.

Spot had made his decision. He knew which Newsies had the right balance of influence and isolation to carry out Angel's plan. Their names were written on a slip of paper that Spot could feel inside his pocket. What Spot was having trouble with, was the action of handing over the names. It was one thing to promise the names. It was agonizing to select which of his friends would die at his hands. But neither of these tasks could prepare Spot for the agonizing struggle of actually finalizing the deal.

Spot knew he had no choice. Unless…. Spot didn't know if he could really betray his friends. He finally realized he had a choice. He could give Angel the names she wanted. If he betrayed his friends, they would die and he would be at fault. Spot could also try to run, although no one ran from the shadows, It was simply impossible. So Spot had a choice to make. He could kill his friends, or he could refuse. If he refused, his life would be forfeit.

000000000000000000000o0o0o0o0o00000000000000o0o0o0o0o0o0o000000000000

"They've got to be stopped" Declared Skittery. "Jack wont stop them. Sure he's angry. But he's also scared. Jack runs from problems instead of facing them. If we want to stop the Shadows, we've got to do it without him."

Skittery stared into the eyes of every boy in the room. No on spoke until finally one whisper broke the silence. It was Pie, a quiet boy who never spread idle chatter. Pie was known for only speaking when he felt there was something important to say, as a result, when Pie Eater spoke, everyone listened.

"The Bulls, we call the bulls." The bulls were the Newsie's greatest enemy! All of the boys stared at Pie Eater as though he had suddenly grown three heads. "I know we hate them, but hear me out all right? The shadows rely on secrecy. They depend on the fact that no one knows where they live, or who they are. If one or two of them gets thrown in jail, all bets are off. The shadows will stop trusting each other, become paranoid about their jail bound members. They have reason to be scared, because with each passing day the chances of the shadows in jail staying quiet get slimmer and slimmer. People now will know the location of shadows. Those shadows in jail become sitting ducks for people who want revenge." He paused and said solemnly,

"Seems to me if we want to bring 'em down, that's the way to go."

"Turn Scab? Nevah!" cried Skittery, outraged at the idea. "Well hold up now, think about it!" A new voice joined the debate, Racetrack's. "It ain't really scabbin cuz dey aint Newsies. Dey'se is actual criminals not jist street rats like us. We would nevah toin in anodda Newsie who ain't done nothing wrong."

Skittery began to argue again but Jake, the look out cried out "Jack" and all discussions ceased, as Race handed out a deck of cards and began to deal. By the time Jack had climbed the stairs, he was greeted by the sounds of a late night poker game. Annoying to those trying to sleep, but nothing to be concerned about.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo0-0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Lightfingers rushed into the dark. Ignoring the groans of those trying to sleep, she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Angel ANGEL" Angel rushed out, angry at being woken from her slumber, when Lightfoot blurted out, "Brooklyn's gone." "He's what?" asked Angel, her voice as cold as ice. Anger radiated off of her still calm looking exterior. Lightfingers trembled, afraid of what Angel would do next but she did as was asked and repeated her statement. "He ran for it. Brooklyn's gone."

Angel's eyes narrowed and her voice was quiet but demanded to be obeyed. "Top Hat come with me. We'll find him. No one can outrun the shadows.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (wow why do i write read at the bottom of a chapter?)


End file.
